


Method

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 7





	Method

ooc  
很短/从奶油蛋糕的食用方法开始

奶油是最让人愉悦的发明之一。

加入适量的砂糖一起好好搅拌，然后“嘭”地一声，魔法出现。

裴柱现没想到转身就会精确撞进康涩琪的怀抱里。

说是半路拦截或许更加贴合情况，她本意只是去倒水，还没有踏出厨房半步就陷入了眼前的情况。

杯子里的水晃晃悠悠，最后被另一只手不属于她的手稳住，惊吓的始作俑者好脾气地让她小心，她往康涩琪的另一只手看，盘子里的切块奶油蛋糕纹丝不动地保持着完美造型。

“姐姐知道吗，我今天试着做舒芙蕾了，打发蛋白的时候感觉胳膊要脱臼了。”

“嗯，看了粉丝留言，不过估计偷偷笑你的也不少。”

“姐姐。”

康涩琪自暴自弃地用下巴在裴柱现的肩膀上寻找一个可靠的支撑点，可惜搜寻未果，只好像大猫一样整个贴上来撒娇。

“打发奶油好像需要同样的程度。”

裴柱现由着康涩琪讲些没有关联的话，重心往后面调整了一下，接着蛋糕碟子和台面发出清脆的接触声音。

一只手扶住了她的腰。

“小心一点嘛。”

水杯也被撤走。

“想和姐姐做。”

康涩琪笑嘻嘻的。

“姐姐那天好像很苦恼，就是在看我拍摄的时候。”

反手撑住料理台面放置重心，裴柱现的指尖碰到了蛋糕碟子的边缘。

“在想奶油蛋糕的事吗？”

康涩琪重新拿起餐盘，视线在裴柱现和蛋糕之间来回几次，恍然大悟。

下巴沾到了冰凉的质感，顺从地抬头，康涩琪的手指顺着她流畅的脖颈线条往下滑，在锁骨之间停住。

这简直是放大版的“生日快乐”恶作剧。

猫科动物的舌头好像有倒刺，不知道会不会让人觉得特别疼，裴柱现分神想着。

扣住料理台边缘的指节开始泛白，原因是猎豹正在耐心地享用甜点。锁骨到下巴之间曾经被覆盖的地方，舌头一寸不落地舔舐而过，留下湿漉漉的水渍。

整个身体开始不受控制地发软，特别是那个人把残留着奶油的手指贴到唇边的时候。

她的涩琪今天格外危险。

“姐姐，帮我舔干净吧。”  
大猫恶劣地继续撒娇。

被锁定的时候就应该逃跑的，可是裴柱现偏偏连类似的想法都没有。她被揪住了兔子耳朵，只记得把脸埋在猎豹小姐的怀里的时候要说“去你的房间”。

她待在康涩琪房间里面的时候要更多一些。

狭小又浪漫的空间很适合没完没了地接吻，然后天旋地转地倒在床上，正如她们现在这样。

衣服不费力就可以剥除干净，目的地折返，细碎的亲吻从脸颊一路向下描绘这具身体的美妙线条，到达胸前的时候换上了捕猎用的尖牙去试图采摘顶端的果实。

终归是不大好控制，力度不小心失调了那么一下，头顶上方传来舒服的哼鸣变成了带着痛感的吸气。

听话的小熊变成了不知好歹的大猫，被害者兔子小姐睁圆了眼睛去湿漉漉地瞪罪魁祸首，抬脚就要给没有轻重的猎豹一个小教训。

结果是被轻松地擒住，康涩琪退到床尾，顺着动作抬起她的一条腿，郑重其事地把亲吻烙在脚踝处，抬眼去捕捉裴柱现的反应。

她的兔子姐姐羞得捂住了眼睛，仿佛能看见耳朵在不安地抖动。

猎豹得意地继续动作，沿着小腿向上缓慢亲吻，在衣物可以遮挡的范围内留下几枚专属印记。

鼻尖隔着布料碰了碰已经开始泛滥的隐秘所在，裴柱现不安分地主动把腿分开了些，支撑起上身用鼓励小动物的方法去摸她的脸颊，催促着下一步行动。

唇和舌的进攻换来裴柱现满足的慰叹，偶尔用一用牙齿会继续转变成明显被克制过的错乱喘息，她撇嘴，突然对准了重重一吮，裴柱现的音量骤然升高，发出一声让人更加兴奋的呻吟。

那层薄薄的布料也被褪下来，康涩琪故意用更坏的方式去对待她的姐姐，不顾裴柱现的连连求饶，反而加快了进攻的节奏，甚至将舌头探进了甬道模仿起手指的动作。

可怜兮兮的兔子小姐很快到达了第一次，鼻头红红的，眼眶也红红的，生理性泪水在眼睛里面打转，差一点点就要落下来。

坏心思的大猫却丝毫没有体恤的想法，趁着裴柱现还在余韵中探进了两根手指。

被勾起敏感的身体一瞬间又软了下来，康涩琪进入的动作粗暴又蛮横，裴柱现被激得弓起了腰身。

痛觉后面紧跟着来的是变本加厉的情欲，就算这样，裴柱现也不忘记用眼睛对康涩琪发出二次谴责。

“你好讨厌。”

这次的兔子眼睛依然没有任何威慑力，猎豹心情很好地跟她接吻，舌头胡乱地在她的口腔中搅动，手上的作用也没有停下，因为彼此都很熟悉对方的身体，变着方法折磨她敏感点的动作格外得心应手。

真是要疯了，裴柱现只能一边发出“呜呜”的声音一边流泪，连一个字的恳求都没有办法说出口。

手指突然完全抽离出来，康涩琪把她此刻十分任她宰割的姐姐翻身摆成趴跪的姿态，再次强势地重新进入。

不久前被热议的流畅线条顺着脊柱延伸，她俯下身用鼻息寸寸勾勒。

矜持早就被丢到一边，裴柱现被她顶弄地几乎失去了理智，一声一声叫着“涩琪”，哀切地说慢一点好不好。

连修正录音都已经结束，她当然不会听，只是整个抱住了裴柱现。

“姐姐，没关系的。”

猎豹亲吻着兔子耳朵。

Fin.


End file.
